1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle, and more specifically, to an all terrain vehicle including an air cleaner in a rear portion of a body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known type of all terrain vehicle described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-1508, has the following structure. An air cleaner case is provided at a position which is below a seat and above the rear wheels. Left and right rear fender main bodies are connected to each other in the width direction of the vehicle via side plates, bottom plates and rear plates thereof, and a carrying case is formed by these connecting elements. A labyrinth structure is formed by a front edge of the carrying case and a rear edge of the air cleaner case.
In a structure in which the air cleaner case is located above the rear wheels, rainwater or the like is splashed by the rear wheels and collides with the air cleaner case and elements in the vicinity thereof. On some occasions, the rainwater or the like may be splashed even onto a top surface of the air cleaner case and enter an inner portion of the air cleaner case. In the above-described all terrain vehicle, the carrying case is formed by the elements connecting the left and right rear fender main bodies, and the labyrinth structure is formed by the front edge of the carrying case and the rear edge of the air cleaner case, so that the labyrinth structure prevents the rainwater or the like from entering the inner portion of the air cleaner case. However, the labyrinth structure causes problems such as complicating the structure of the vehicle and making the assembly work difficult.